


Impact

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kotetsu, Drunk Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Episode 1, Top Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once every year, two days in particular hits Kotetsu hard; the anniversary of his wife's death, and her birthday. He's coped in his ways before, but this time could prove to be different; to hold a future that Kotetsu never imagined in his wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters. We only explore the possibilities.

Kotetsu sighed, tapping the side of his glass as he looked down into the amber liquid. It had been a slow day—which was good. It meant the city had been at peace. But on a personal level, it was one of the worst days of the year. At least in his lonely mind.

He picked up his glass, rotating it and watching how the dim yellow light of the bar glittered in the liquid before he held it up more, his honey-colored eyes upturned.

"Here's to you, and another year." He toasted to seemingly no one before he took a sip and set the glass down, turning on his stool to watch other patrons of the bar laugh with their friends or engage in a game of pool or darts.

Kotetsu was a regular attendee at the bar, so the bartender knew him quite well, and the reason why he was there that day. Indeed, it was a sad and lonely day for the Japanese man, and the bartender hoped that things only got better.

Despite the constant activity in the bar, even this late at night, it was clear that Kotetsu was there to drink away his pain. What man wouldn't on a day like that one?

"Need someone to talk to?" The bartender leaned against the counter a little bit away from Kotetsu. "I know it's a rough time of the year..."

"What's there to talk about?" Kotetsu shrugged with a sigh, "…She's gone, just like last year and the year before, and the one before that…" He took his glass and downed the rest of the contents before holding it out towards the bartender.

The cup was refilled and slid back to Kotetsu. "It's another year you should be celebrating her life. I'm sure she would be happy for you if you did that."

"Instead I'm mourning her death, like I do every day since she was taken from me…our daughter's almost a teenager…and she'll never see how much our baby girl looks like her…"

"You can tell her about it instead. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be wasting her day like this. It's not good for you."

The bell above the door of the bar jingled softly as a newcomer came in, a smile on his handsome face as he made his way to the counter. He took a seat two stools away from Kotetsu.

"Sorry, Kotetsu. Gotta take this man's order real quick." The bartender moved and got onto creating the newcomer's drink.

Kotetsu waved the man off and sighed, gazing down into his drink again. Good intentions, the bartender certainly did have them, but he just didn't understand, and how could he? His wife was alive and at home with their three kids. But Kotetsu? He lived alone with crippling pain digging into his heart. Only his work and short phone conversations with his daughter ever seemed to help ease that pain for a short time, but the little girl was asleep, as she should be, in her bed at her grandmother's house outside the city where she was safe. Safe from the dangers her father's job could pose. It was the downside to being a hero. Bitter criminals could target a hero's family, and he wanted to save her from ever being in that kind of danger—even if it meant she didn't live with him and they rarely got to visit.

He sighed and took a drink again, his eyes moving to glance at the new man next to him out the corners. He was tall, had golden curls, and his green eyes sparkled behind his frameless glasses. But why Kotetsu noticed them was beyond him as he turned back to his drink.

The blond's drink was prepared quickly, and the bartender returned to Kotetsu. "Sorry about that. That man just got a job, so he's celebrating. Anyways, you should make the most of the rest of the day. Don't spend it here. I do appreciate the service, but you don't need to spend your wife's birthday here."

"If I'm here I won't get too drunk. I'll have to walk home, after all. But if I leave now?" he shook his head, "I'll only drink myself into a stupor—pass out for a few days before waking up wishing I was dead. No, it's safer here with you somewhat limiting me."

"I'm not in a position to tell a man when to stop drinking. I give advice, but I try to help as best as I can." The bartender shrugged and took a deep breath.

"You have done it before—cut me off when you needed to. I remember because I got angry at you for it."

"Only because the other customers were getting annoyed with you. I don't intervene unless the other customers need me to."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, "Then I may need something stronger after this."

"If you say so." The bartender moved down the counter to a few other customers.

Meanwhile, the blond sitting near Kotetsu scooted over into the seat next to him. He smiled kindly. "Sorry to intrude, but I overheard your conversation with the bartender. Are you feeling alright?"

Kotetsu gave a slightly annoyed sigh, "I just want to drink alone…my wife and I…we should be celebrating her life, not mourning her death…"

"I'm sorry to hear that... I know a little of how you feel. My parents died when I was four. I do get lonely at times still when holidays come around." The man looked down at his drink with a sad smile.

Kotetsu took another drink, downing half the remaining contents and didn't' respond, simply listening to the familiar sounds of the bar—until he snapped, suddenly slamming the glass back down on the bar top with a crack, "It's not right! She shouldn't have been the one taken! She was too pure!"

The blond jumped slightly, as did many of the people around. The bartender rushed back over. "Kotetsu..."

"Hey... Can I buy you a drink?" The blond put a calm had on Kotetsu's shoulder. "I want to help. Sometimes all you can do is drink, and I think this may be one of those times."

Kotetsu looked up with tearful eyes, studying him before he relaxed a bit and nodded, "Thank you, Mister..?"

"Barnaby. Barnaby Brooks Jr." Barnaby smiled and patted Kotetsu's shoulder before looking at the bartender. "Two shots of the strongest stuff you have. We'll be needing plenty of it."

The bartender nodded and filled two shot glasses, sliding them over to the two men.

"Junior? Your father must have been happy to name his son after himself."

"He was. I was going to change the world with him. I wish we still could, but now I'm changing the world in a different way. I'm sure he's proud of me still, along with my mom."

"…I never had a chance to have a junior…we tried, but not long after our baby girl, illness started taking my wife…" he tipped back the shot like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Illness, I think, is the worst way to lose someone, because it takes so long to take full effect. It's just painful to watch." Barnaby downed his shot and tapped his glass on the counter. The bartender came back and filled their glasses quickly.

"….Didn't you come to celebrate? I'm probably really bringing your good mood down. It’s okay if you don't want to be near me." Kotetsu muttered.

“I did come to celebrate, but I’m always willing to help someone go through a tough time. Kind of picked that up from my parents.” Barnaby chuckled.

"…What are you celebrating, if I may ask? Seems odd you're alone…"

“I just got my first official job. Nothing big to celebrate I guess.”

"Oh? What are you doing? Model? Acting?"

“No… Um, my boss told me to not tell anyone until my first day. Safety issues and all that.”

"So…not anything using that pretty face?"

Barnaby flushed a little and gave a small chuckle. “Well… not primarily.”

"Shame, you're prettier than a lot of them idols and whatnot…" Kotetsu muttered before tipping back his shot.

“Thanks… I get that a lot, actually.” Barnaby downed his shot.

"…Well whatever it is, I hope you enjoy the job."

“I have a feeling I will. I’ve been working for this my whole life, after all.”

"…Sounds familiar…" Kotetsu sighed and moved to take a shot but found it empty. "Erm, Jeremy!" he called out to the bar tender.

The bartender returned to fill their glasses quickly, then leaned against the counter and looked up at Kotetsu. “Try not to drink too much, Kotetsu… but you know you can spend the night upstairs if you need.”

"Usually do on her birthday and deathday…"

“Just be safe, and be smart too.”

Barnaby took his shot quickly, and the bartender filled it back up just as quickly. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get too blasted,” The blond said.

“Well you’re taking shots fairly quickly yourself. I think at this rate, you both should stay the night.”

"I'll tip ya good." Kotetsu shrugged.

“I should think so.”

Barnaby chuckled, then got an idea in his head. “Hey, why don’t we make a toast each time we take a shot? To all the good things in life.”

"Good?" Kotetsu looked at him.

"Yeah, like family you still have, friends, a stable job. Anything happy! We make a toast to it all."

Kotetsu was quiet for a long moment before taking in a breath, "…My daughter's smile…"

“A great start. To your daughter’s smile.” Barnaby drank his shot, feeling a slight buzz in the back of his neck.

"Kaede's smile." Kotetsu actually had a smile on his lips before he tipped back his shot. Though unlike Barnaby, his drinking had already pushed past the point of a buzz.

“Alright… I suppose it’s my turn to pick something.” Barnaby watched the bartender fill their glasses once more. “How about… to a job. A good paying job.”

"Mines good paying sometimes." Kotetsu shrugged and raised the shot to his lips.

“As long as it gets you by, it’s a good paying job.” The blond tipped his glass back.

The toasts continued on for a good while, though they slowed down after a few hours. It was well into the morning, and the bartender had reduced his services to only refilling drinks for the two men. Barnaby was just barely managing to hold his drink down, leaning his head against the counter as he felt dizzy.

“How… how do you hold it all down,” he asked Kotetsu.

"Years of practice." Along with his drunken slur, his Japanese accent seemed to thicken as he drank.

“Y-years… I don’ drink like this ever.” Barnaby lifted his head and looked at Kotetsu.

"Years without Tomoe." Kotetsu shrugged, "Kaede lives with my mom, I hardly see her… Fuck, I'm so lonely, Bannay."

"You need someone..." Barnaby hiccupped and groaned as he tried to keep his stomach settled. "I can help. Probably..."

"You'res done drinking. Oi! Buddy here needs a glass of water and a wedge of ginger to settle his stomach a bit."

Barnaby was given a glass of water, though he tried to reject it. The bartender didn't press on any more, so as to not create a disturbance. Still, Barnaby got a little upset over being given the water. "I just need to lay down. Don' need water."

"Trust me, it helps. Drink it, then lay down."

"You drink it." Barnaby pushed the glass away stubbornly, but only after he took a drink.

Kotetsu shrugged and downed half the glass. "If you get sick, water's the best thing for you." He said simply, standing up on unsteady legs.

"I'll drink water later." Barnaby also stood up, swayed a little, and stumbled into Kotetsu. He cursed under his breath with a red face.

"Key?" Kotetsu held his hand out to the bartender, "Put on tab. I'll pay in'th' mornin'."

"You two need rest." The bartender handed Kotetsu a key for one of the rooms upstairs. "Go sleep for the night please."

"Which room?" he asked.

"First one on the right once you get up the stairs." The bartender grabbed the two shot glasses and started to clean them.

Barnaby grumbled a bit, still a little upset of being forced to drink the water. "Come on then... Let's get to the room."

"Don't be grumpy—you were celebrating. Don't wanna have you get a hangover from a happy thing."

"Not like you won't have a hangover..." The two made it to their destination eventually. Kotetsu fumbled with the key a little before the door was finally opened. Barnaby stumbled in with a hiccup, finding the bed and collapsing on it. "I hate this. Why did you let me get drunk?"

"I'm not your babysitter." Kotetsu muttered, stripping out of his shirt and moving to the bathroom to splash water on his face.

“You could have had someone stop me or something…” Barnaby glanced up at the shirtless figure of Kotetsu, and he suddenly had all sorts of confusing messages and signals running through his head. He brushed it off as only effects of the alcohol, yet it was hard for him to ignore it all.

"Thought you knew what you could handle." Kotetsu muttered, walking over and flopping face-first onto the other side of the bed, leaving Barnaby to stay on the side closer to the bathroom in case he needed it.

“I told you I don’t drink this heavily ever. I usually only have a few drinks and stop.” The blond rolled onto his side and looked at Kotetsu. “I’ve never really gotten drunk  before…”

"Not my fault. Just sleep it off, kid."

“My name is Barnaby, not kid.” He grunted as he sat up, blowing some hair out of his face.

"Barnabanny…" Kotetsu muttered with a shrug, his eyes closed.

Barnaby huffed and crawled over to Kotetsu. “You pronounce it wrong.”

"I'm drunk." Kotetsu pointed out, rolling onto his side and cracking an eye open to look at the blond.

“So am I,” Barnaby said without really thinking. At that point, as his mind was capable of thinking about was the man in front of him. “…I wanna try somethin’.”

"Hmm?"

Again, without really thinking, Barnaby crawled closer and put his hands on either side of Kotetsu, then leaned down and kissed him right on the lips.

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he gasped into the kiss. How long it had been since he'd last felt soft lips upon his… It felt…nice. Closing his eyes, he let it happen, passively, silently letting it linger, and even enjoying it as his own lips gave in and moved to return the action.

The two kissed each other for a while before Barnaby became bored with it, moving down to kiss Kotetsu’s neck and shoulders instead. He wasn’t entirely aware of how hot he was getting because of his actions.

Kotetsu moaned, shifting under the stranger atop him, and his hands moving to settle on his hips.

Barnaby sat back and took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them onto the floor without any care, and then leaned back over Kotetsu to take his lips once more. He gasped for a breath between kisses, crawling on top of Kotetsu fully and letting his hand wander over the tan skin.

What was he doing? Letting this man get so familiar with him after only a few drinks? Sure, his judgment was impaired, but…he didn't exactly want it to stop. He'd been starving for an affectionate touch for so long and without realizing it until he got a taste. Kotetsu couldn't bring himself to push the man away.

Barnaby moved down to Kotetsu’s stomach, planting small kisses at his waist. His hands wandered up to Kotetsu’s chest. He sat back up to undo his belt, feeling his pants get a little tight.

Kotetsu's lips parted as he watched the man atop him strip down, "…Are we really doing this?"

Barnaby had a fierce look in his eyes, an almost animalistic desire building up in him as he kicked his pants away. “Yes,” came his slightly slurred reply. “Don’t like it?”

"No," Kotetsu looked off to the window; the red and yellow glow of a neighboring neon sign casting it's light through the thin curtains, "It's just…been so long…"

“It’s been a shorter time for you than me.” Barnaby tugged lightly at Kotetsu’s pants, wanting them off so they could continue.

"You can't know that." Kotetsu moaned as he lifted his hips to allow his pants to be removed.

“I do know that.” Barnaby yanked the pants off and leaned down to start kissing Kotetsu’s hips. “I never done anything like this.”

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, "Shouldn't you wait for someone special?"

Barnaby looked up, slightly annoyed, though it was mainly due to the alcohol. “Does it look like I care at this point? Turn over.”

Kotetsu sighed and moved to turn over, trying not to kick the blond in the head as he lifted his leg over it. "…Full virgin, or just never with another guy before?" he asked.

“Full.” Barnaby removed Kotetsu’s underwear much more carefully than he had while removing the man’s pants. A pale hand ran down Kotetsu’s back slowly. “I know what to do.”

The older man shivered and looked back over his shoulder as he pushed himself up onto all fours. "… Jeremy usually keeps some condoms in the side tables of all the rooms here…" he muttered. He knew because this wasn't the first time he'd gotten picked up by a guy at the bar, though he hadn't done so in a few years, there had been a time when, along with the alcohol, he had tried to forget his pain by letting others use him as an object. Even his best friend Antonio had picked him up a few times.

The blond moved off the bed and to the side table pulling out both a condom and a tube. Climbing back onto the bed behind Kotetsu, he opened the bottle and squeezed out some of the cool contents into his hand. “Smart man,” he muttered, brushing a slick finger against Kotetsu’s entrance.

"Not everyone is prepared to get picked up at a bar…" Kotetsu moaned lightly, "…Do as you like, I won't mind."

Though Barnaby felt like he could get a little rough if he let the alcohol control him, he chose to ignore the alcohol and be gentle with the man before him. His finger moved slowly into Kotetsu.

Kotetsu gasped and hummed out a moan. He hadn't expected anything gentle—he even only half expected to be prepared based on his previous nights with strangers. It was a nicer way to break his celibate streak.

Soon another finger was added, stretching out Kotetsu gently and with much care. It was a very emotional day for Kotetsu after all, and Barnaby didn’t want to leave him feeling terrible after they were done.

Spreading his legs more, Kotetsu pushed his rear out, taking the fingers in deeper.

Barnaby curled his fingers and thrust them slowly. “Feel good?” he asked softly.

"Mmm," Kotetsu hummed, finding himself relaxed and strangely comfortable.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Barnaby removed his fingers and tore open the wrapper for the condom, shoving his underwear down and pulling the condom on carefully. Using some more lube, he slicked up his member before pushing into Kotetsu.

Kotetsu moaned, arching his back as he stretched over the thick member. He lowered his cheek onto the pillow and bit down on his knuckle as he adjusted to the larger stretch.

“Please, don’t hold anything back. I want to hear you.” Barnaby began a slow pace, careful not to hurt Kotetsu. He lot out a small grunt.

"…Too drunk to hold back." Kotetsu admitted through his small moans.

“Too drunk…” Barnaby leaned forward so much of his stomach was touching Kotetsu’s back. “Too drunk is impossible.”

"No it isn't." Kotetsu said, shifting up and turning his head to look over his shoulder again, "Go ahead, I'll give you what you want."

“I want you.” The blond man pulled out of Kotetsu and turned him onto his back, then entered him once again. “I want you to feel good.”

Kotetsu gave the younger man a confused look, like he honestly didn't understand.

Barnaby pulled Kotetsu’s legs over his shoulders and began thrusting into him at a moderate pace. It was slow enough to be gentle, yet fast enough to stir up pleasure and lust.

"Ahh-ah- _ahn_!" Kotetsu's eyes closed, one leg slipping off Barnaby's shoulder and curling around his waist, the other staying securely elevated up to keep his cheeks spread.

The act made Barnaby shiver, and he grabbed Kotetsu’s hips as he thrust a little faster.

Kotetsu's moans grew louder, his hands gripping the sheets under him. It was intense. He hadn't felt a sexual touch in so long, but at the same time Barnaby was so gentle and almost loving. It felt deeper than all the other mindless times he became an object to use and abuse. It felt as if it held meaning and emotion—and dare he think it? It was reminiscent of when he had last had his wife to share a bed. Of course he'd been in the more dominate role, but it still brought tears to his eyes.

Barnaby’s breaths became heavy and short, all his attention focused on Kotetsu, and that was how he noticed the tears. It was a bit shocking, but he chose to ignore them until they were done, which he felt was coming quickly as he continued thrusting. He lifted Kotetsu’s hips slightly so he could reach deeper within the older man.

In his drunk mind as he quickly approached his limit, Kotetsu was transported back in time, and when he cracked his tearful eyes open, he caught a glimpse of Tomoe's smiling face above him before blond curls and green eyes behind glasses faded into his reality. He reached down, taking Barnaby's hand and moaning out his wife's name as if she was the one to bring him pleasure.

Too immersed in pleasure to recognize that Kotetsu had spoken another’s name, Barnaby groaned and grit his teeth together as he was brought closer to his climax.

Kotetsu was close—too close—and he needed her kiss. He reached up with his other hand and tangled it in the long curls, once more seeing Tomoe as he pulled Barnaby down into a heated kiss. The kiss overflowing with his emotions, his loneliness, his needs… So raw, so pure—so full of love as he gasped, his cry muffled into the kiss as he stiffened with his climax.

Barnaby was caught off guard by the kiss, but he was lucky that he too reached his climax, so he had some sort of excuse for the sudden surprised noise he made with the kiss.

Even after the climaxes calmed, the two stayed like that, lips locked, and Barnaby still deep inside the man under him, feeling how the man's chest heaved as he panted and slowly relaxed, letting their lips part.

Barnaby blinked once their lips were apart, then he pulled out of Kotetsu slowly, taking the condom off carefully and throwing it in the trash. He collapsed next to Kotetsu with a sigh.

Tears were still in Kotetsu's eyes when he looked at Barnaby with a look like he wasn't sure who he was seeing. It was Tomoe—but it was that handsome stranger… somewhere in the back of his still intoxicated mind he knew there was no way this could be his lost love, but there had been something so special about how they connected.

He parted his lips again, "…Why?"

“Hmm?” Barnaby turned his head to look at Kotetsu, once again noticing the tears. “Are you alright?”

"Why were you gentle? Why…did you make me feel…special again?"

“You make it sound like it was bad that I was gentle. But… I can’t really say. I think I felt like you should have been treated carefully since you seemed unstable.” Barnaby shrugged as he turned on his side towards Kotetsu.

"I-it's easier to be an object…" he glanced at the blond, lowering his voice to a low whisper, "…You made me love you tonight…"

“…Too much alcohol,” Barnaby stated quietly. “You said someone’s name earlier… Tomoe?”

"Told you there was such a thing." Kotetsu couldn't help but smile as he slid over, his cheek on Barnaby's shoulder, "…My wife…"

“Did you think I was her for a minute?” Barnaby held Kotetsu close, knowing the man was in a lot of emotional pain.

Kotetsu covered his eyes with his hand, "…Sorry…couldn't help it…"

“It’s alright. I can’t think that it would have been easy to just put her out of your mind today.”

"…You remind me of her…how you touch me…"

Barnaby held Kotetsu closer, taking in a deep breath, thus Kotetsu’s scent as well. “I’m sorry you had to experience losing her.”

"Is this….really okay with you?" Kotetsu whispered.

“What, being with you? I guess. I mean, I’ve never done this before tonight, and I’ve never dated. I’ve kind of been alone all my life.”

"No, I feel like I used you since you didn't use me…" Kotetsu shook his head, "I don't know…"

“You didn’t use me. I think you’re thinking too hard about this. You should rest some.”

The lonely look returned to Kotetsu's eyes before he closed them and nodded, curling up under the covers.

 

* * *

 

Soon both men were asleep, hugging each other through the night until the bright morning sun shone through the curtains. The sunlight hit Barnaby’s face first, shining right on his eyes and waking him up with a massive headache. He groaned, unable to open his eyes or even bring up a hand to shield them from the intense sunlight. He didn’t remember much of what had happened the night before, so it was natural for him to think he was in his own home as he started to wake up.

It took a little longer for him to be able to move any part of his body, and the first thing he did was shield his eyes, then opened them, immediately regretting it. His head spun and he felt like he was going to throw up if he tried to move anymore. The hand stayed resting over his eyes.

A little more waiting and Barnaby felt like he could look around the room without getting sick. He still had a huge headache, but he didn’t have a clue why. Barnaby was able to get a good look around the room, seeing enough to know he was in fact not at home—and that there was someone else in the bed with him. Who it was, he didn’t have a clue, and his eyes shot wide open.

Kotetsu hummed in his sleep, rolling from his side over onto his stomach and closer to Barnaby, his nude form warm against Barnaby's own exposed flesh.

Barnaby jumped a little, racking his brain to know who it was in the bed with him, and why he—yes, he—was naked. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, and an abandoned tube and condom wrapper were just barely on the edge of the bed. Getting a better idea of what had happened, Barnaby only became more shocked, and he sat up quickly, making the bed creak in opposition.

"Mmhph…" Kotetsu made a noise of protest to so much movement disturbing his slumber as he tried to sleep off the alcohol he knew he had had too much of. He was in a bed. That was a good clue that he'd stayed at the bar all night, or that Antonio had taken him home with him—either way, he wasn't at home on his couch where he normally passed out.

Barnaby quickly looked for his underwear, feeling a little sick again as he rushed about. He finally found his lost clothing and hurried to put them on before grabbing the trashcan and ridding his stomach of the large amounts of alcohol he had drank the night before.

"Drink water." Kotetsu's voice suddenly slurred out as the sound of Barnaby heaving brought him out of his sleep, and with it some vague memories from the night before. He remembered drinking with someone, and he remembered that someone refusing a glass of water which could have helped the poor guy out considerably.

“I’m not hunting for water in this state,” Barnaby said hoarsely, looking up from the can.

"There should be a cup on the sink." He groaned back, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Sink…” Barnaby looked around, getting up and sitting on the bed again. “God my head hurts,” he muttered.

"I told you water would help…" Kotetsu sighed and took a deep breath before standing up, only to gasp, "where are my pants?! And—and why am I sticky and sore…"

“Look around. Your pants are probably on the floor or something.” Barnaby glanced over his shoulder at the man standing on the other side of the bed. Though Barnaby had no idea who he was, he was rather nice to look at.

"…We had sex, didn't we?" Kotetsu said, shaking his head at himself as he moved to the bathroom and filled the glass with water to bring back to the blond, finally catching a glimpse of his face when the younger man looked up to look at him. His cheeks flushed, and he felt his heart skip a beat—which startled him. Somehow, this morning after didn't feel like the previous one night stands he'd had after losing his wife.

"I think so. The condom wrapper would testify to it." Barnaby picked up the wrapper and threw it into the now vomit filled trashcan, then took the cup of water and downed half of it.

"I—I see…" Kotetsu looked around; trying not to focus too much on how his heart throbbed each time he saw a glimpse of those green eyes.

Barnaby cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at the floor. "...How are you feeling? I'm... still a bit confused on all that happened."

Kotetsu shook his head and picked up his boxers, "…I don't know."

“The last thing I remember was being at the bar drinking to… something. After that, my memory is a haze.” Barnaby shook his head. He stood and gathered the rest of his clothes, tossing them on haphazardly. Grabbing his phone, he squinted as he saw the time, making him groan. “Crap…”

"Hmm?" Kotetsu asked, pulling on his pants.

"It's almost ten. I had a meeting with my boss scheduled at 8:30." Barnaby sighed and pocketed his phone, finding the keys to his car. "I'll have to call him."

"Hope he's a forgiving fellow…" Kotetsu sighed, picking up his shirt and shaking it out.

"Won't know until I call." Barnaby turned to Kotetsu, flushing a bit. "Well... I guess I should get going then..."

"Yeah, uh… Name's Kotetsu, by the way…"

"I'm Barnaby..." After standing awkwardly for a few seconds, Barnaby nodded at Kotetsu and left the room in silence.

"…Barnaby…" Kotetsu repeated after the silence had stretched on and he sat on the edge of the bed. "…I actually hope to see you again…and I don't know why…"

 

* * *

 

Later that year, Barnaby was getting ready for his first assignment at his new job. He had been waiting months for this, and it was finally time to prove he was a valuable employee. At last the call came, robbers getting away with millions of dollars, and Barnaby was to stop them in their tracks. He could do it, easily, as many of his training simulations held the same scenarios. It wasn't long before he was ready to swoop in and catch the last man, but one small and annoying accident prevented him from catching the man quickly.

The falling hero, Wild Tiger, was going to get seriously injured if he wasn't caught before he hit the ice, so of course Barnaby had to catch him and set him down before catching the criminal, his original target in the first place. The cameras were all on him, the new hero, the man who was going to change the Hero TV industry. What an amazing feeling it was to have cameras flashing in his face, and finally to top off his performance, he lifted the facemask of his helmet and gave a huge crowd pleasing smile. Yes, this was an amazing feeling indeed.

What he didn't notice, however, was the look upon Wild Tiger's face and how it changed from an embarrassed scowl at having to be saved—to a look of pained recognition.

That face…those green eyes and the hint of golden curls… Kotetsu had been haunted by that face for months in his dreams. Ever since that morning they had woken up in the same bed together…

"… _Barnaby_ …" The name made his heart throb again.

Barnaby looked around proudly, taking in all the fame and glory he was receiving just from the scene the criminal was arrested. He had been too focused before to really recognize who Wild Tiger actually was. But as he turned and looked behind him, that funny familiar beard was finally recognized, the golden eyes and the tan skin. It was all recognizable now, and Barnaby's jaw went slack very quickly.

"Kotetsu..."

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
